


Fast

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [32]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Cars, Community: femslash100, F/F, POV Maritza, Semi-Public Sex, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is a <i>nice</i> car.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Flaca/Maritza - fast cars](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5972556#t5972556).

“Who’s car is this?” Flaca’s voice is rushed and slurred, words tickling against Maritza’s neck. “This is a _nice_ car.”

“No clue,” Maritza says, panting, spreading her legs around Flaca’s hips. It _is_ a nice car—nice, but way too easy to break into. She wasn’t exactly an expert (B&E was never her style), but she knows it shouldn’t be _that_ easy to get into a locked BMW with leather seats like butter and a thousand in cash in the glove compartment.

(It was easy to hotwire it, though. That’s always the easy part).

“I love that this gets you hot, you little weirdo,” Flaca says, grinning, and yanks up the hem of Maritza’s dress until it’s wrapped in a tangle around her shoulders, revealing her bare body to Flaca’s gaze.

“If you love it, then you should fuck me,” Maritza says, darkening her gaze in the way that she knows gets Flaca super wet. With one hand, she tugs Flaca down for a messy kiss, and with the other, she turns on the radio, letting the bass fill the car.

She’s got the best of both her worlds now—a beautiful car under her body and a beautiful girl on top of her body, her best act and her best friend, all in one.

“Fuck me, _mi reina_ ,” Maritza says, arching beneath Flaca, and Flaca groans, hands tangled in Maritza’s hair, lips tracing a path down Maritza’s sternum.

Maritza can’t think of anything she’d want more in the world.


End file.
